


姐姐好漂亮

by boommarta



Category: krystal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta





	姐姐好漂亮

坎贝尔端起纸杯喝了口掺有伏特加的咖啡，下唇抵着杯口颤抖，他笑个不停，砸吧着嘴放下纸杯，又抬起手擦了擦湿润的眼角：“老兄，我要笑出眼泪来了。”

“我不知道这有什么好笑的。”泰勒——他甜蜜又严肃的宝贝弟弟——正皱着眉，恼怒地瞪着眼睛，“我很认真，坎贝尔，为什么你就不能认真点？”

“好吧，泰泰。”坎贝尔耸肩，眼里还有止不住的笑意，“所以你前不久决定追一个老到可以当你妈的女人，现在又决定自己是基佬了？”

“她也没那么老。”泰勒拔高了声音，很快又像被扎破的皮球一样泄了气，头疼地揉了揉额角，“老天，我也不知道，我只是觉得我其实是喜欢男人，说实话我自己也——我不能决定什么人对我具有吸引力。”

“试试不就知道了？”

“哈。”泰勒发出干巴巴的笑声，被坎贝尔别有深意地盯了半会才反应过来，“哦，你没有在开玩笑。”

——这就是为什么泰勒会躺在坎贝尔的床上，不着一物而满脸郑重其事。

“我还是觉得这很诡异。”泰勒盯着自己哥哥被润滑液涂得水亮的纤细手指，不自在地吞咽。

“只是做爱而已，泰泰。”坎贝尔压着低低的颤抖的嗓音，轻佻的笑意像是清凉果汁溅了泰勒一身，在他漫不经心地说出“做爱”两个字时，泰勒浑身过电一般微不可闻地一抖。

坎贝尔在性爱上的开放向来令人吃惊，就好像没有什么事情能让他感到羞耻，相较之下泰勒更像是有一堆隐秘心事的薄脸皮青少年，容易羞恼和感到被冒犯，在坎贝尔的伶牙俐齿和理直气壮的坦荡面前，泰勒常感到是自己太愚蠢或者斤斤计较，他有时为自己在坎贝尔面前的弱势而生气，然后又觉得自己完全不应该这样做。他简直对坎贝尔束手无策。

“放轻松，”坎贝尔晃到他身前，扒开他的膝盖，“我很专业。”他拍了拍他的大腿，用鼻子发出轻轻的笑声。

“你和男人做过吗？”泰勒问。

“哦，泰泰，小泰泰，”坎贝尔好笑又敷衍地打趣，“谁没有个和同性鬼混的历史，这很性感。”

泰勒瘪了瘪嘴，想说“我就没有”，但他把这句话咽下去了，改为继续向他提出问题：“那你更喜欢和男人做还是和女人做？”

“这么说吧，”坎贝尔湿滑而冰凉的指尖戳了戳泰勒的臀部，“这段时间我大概有在和一个男人约会。”

泰勒被刺激得臀部一抽，受惊地抬起身子，含糊地喊：“这真的很奇怪——我一定要被捅——这里吗？”

“如果你想知道自己是不是同性恋，我建议你最好先尝试一下肛交，这有点像男同志的专属。”

“女人也可以肛交。”泰勒闷声说，脸颊因为自己直接说出的那个词而发烫。

“喔，我可没有在试图性别歧视，”坎贝尔夸张地挑了挑眉，“或者性向歧视——你还要不要试了？”

“好吧。”泰勒把双腿又张开一点，穴口紧张地翕动，待坎贝尔把手指伸到他穴口，他闭上双眼，颇有些视死如归的意味。

坎贝尔在泰勒穴口抹了一点润滑液，再一点一点地旋转着食指塞进泰勒初经人事的干涩穴道，进入得不太顺利，但还算温和，泰勒先是怪腔怪调地叫了一声，继而发出恍然大悟的叹息，听上去有些滑稽。坎贝尔娴熟地开拓着泰勒的穴道，贴心地提醒他：“你要是不够爽还可以要点别的。你想要我触碰你身体其他敏感的地方吗？”他拔高声音笑一声，“我只是觉得我们不必做那种应该由情侣来做的类似调情的事，很多余。但是如果这能帮你弄清楚你的取向的话，不要跟你老哥客气。”

泰勒睁开眼，这才察觉到坎贝尔除了往他身体里伸入一根手指其实并没有触碰他身上任何其他地方，和他的距离也算不上太亲密。他的视线沿着坎贝尔的手臂往自己私密处移动，一个念头突然从泰勒的脑子里跳出来——其实坎贝尔是个专业检查男人性取向的技术人员，冷冰冰地戳开别人的屁眼检查一番，然后在别人的屁股上盖个章——“同性恋”或者“非同性恋”，一点感情也不掺杂。想到这里，泰勒的心情不知何故有些复杂，他有点儿不爽，心里头不怎么痛快，但又心痒难耐，有些飘飘然，意外地发觉这种疏离感会让他觉得坎贝尔更加性感。

“什么身体敏感的地方？”泰勒问，不自觉地开始想要得到更多。

“不知道，每个人的都不太一样，以后找别人做爱你会发现的，但是我也许可以替你揉揉胸，捏你的乳头，或者咬你的耳垂……”坎贝尔顿了一下，“你勃起了。”

“哦。”泰勒叹了一口气，头朝后仰倒在靠墙的枕头上，用手掌捂住了自己的眼睛，脸很快地烧起来，他又放下手，像个窘迫的、做了坏事的老实孩子，满脸通红地观察坎贝尔的举动。

“你没有必要感到难为情。”坎贝尔的眼角松松地弯着，笑容介于甜蜜和嘲弄之间，“我还给你换过尿布呢，你小时候洗澡我也有帮忙，你第一次尿床我也有参与——你还记得你第一次遗精和撸管吗？我的天，你撸管都不用润滑液，把自己的皮都撸破了才知道来问我——你这个精力旺盛的小老虎。”

“天啊，坎贝尔！”泰勒咬紧了牙关，鼓着腮帮子憋了半晌，“这没有任何帮助！”

“我知道。”坎贝尔说，眼底的笑意更浓了，泰勒都能看到他眼底的幽绿变得更深，流转着像是要滴出来。“你又露出那副你在生气的表情了，真的特别搞笑，泰泰。”坎贝尔发出颤抖的笑声。

泰勒干瞪着坎贝尔，手指用力抓紧了床单，愤愤地绷紧肌肉——坎贝尔总是把他当小孩子敷衍和戏弄，真是太刻薄讨厌了，他有些冒火，但紧接着又把脾气压了回去——或许是不想显得自己太幼稚，又或者是因为坎贝尔突然握住了他的“把柄”。

“我可没要这个！”恼怒在泰勒的脑子里横冲直撞，一瞬间就被粉碎了，随之笼罩而来的是慌里慌张的羞怯，他紧盯着坎贝尔在他逐渐胀大变硬的阴茎上套弄的细白手指，被一阵头晕眼花击中，“唔天啊——”他发出一声呜咽。

“你需要这个。”坎贝尔的大拇指擦过他的龟头，“你看，你觉得很爽。”

坎贝尔的手活像是百经沙场的那样好，泰勒往下看去，青筋在坎贝尔苍白的手背上隐约显露，手骨随着动作支棱着薄薄的皮肤浮动，指节是粉的，显得湿润和有生气。泰勒在坎贝尔的套弄下颤抖，视线离不开他瘦而灵活的手，就像是才发觉自己哥哥有一双漂亮的手一般看傻了眼。

“是的。”泰勒老老实实地承认，“但这真的太奇怪了。”

“怎么会，瞧瞧你——”坎贝尔夸张地惊叹，“瞧瞧我的小男孩现在拥有什么，你有一副超辣的身体，如果你真的出柜了，会有无数男人想和你口交，你很快就会连害羞的感觉也忘记。”

但是泰勒还是害羞了，又因为坎贝尔的话隐隐有些得意和兴奋。他倒没有想过被男人口交，但是这个点子对于他来说还是十分火辣——坎贝尔也会做口活吗？泰勒盯着坎贝尔，忍不住联想到，他的口活和手活一样好吗？他说过在和一个男人约会，他会为那个男人口交吗？他喜欢什么样的男人？泰勒被这个突然蹦出的猜想砸得懵住，心底有些微妙的情绪苏醒过来，像长出来的一个个小触角挠得他心乱。

坎贝尔做手活的时候显得比平时认真，薄唇抿成粉红的一条线，他在下颚周围和嘴唇上方留有稀拉拉一些胡茬，说是精心打理过了，却总显得有些不修边幅，泰勒勉强能够领会到这些胡子如何让坎贝尔更像个艺术家，但直到此刻坎贝尔绷紧了下巴露出专注的神色，泰勒才留心到坎贝尔的唇瓣是多么娇嫩粉红、色泽漂亮，那些胡茬又衬得他是多么恰到好处的成熟和有韵味。大概是性使得氛围又甜又热，如同高浓度的酒精容易让人晕头转向、判断失常，对泰勒来说，坎贝尔从不曾像现在这样富有魅力，关于坎贝尔的一切都忽然变得迷人又具有蛊惑性。当坎贝尔伸出红色的舌尖扫过唇缝，泰勒确定他想要让自己的哥哥替他口交。

“这就对了。”坎贝尔因入神微微皱起的眉头松开了，又露出了懒洋洋的笑容，“你兴奋起来了。”他把塞在泰勒穴内的手指又往里推了推，“这里感觉怎么样？”

泰勒僵着腰，恢复了那副尴尬的样子：“有点涨……还行？”

坎贝尔的手指在泰勒穴内试探地打转，一些润滑液被挤得进进出出，他勾起嘴角朝泰勒挑眉，又快速地把上下嘴唇都舔了一遍，更认真地挑弄他。泰勒禁不住加快了呼吸，他别开眼睛，被坎贝尔顶出了“嗷”一声怪叫，心里仍然觉得不自在，他又飞快地瞥了坎贝尔一眼，只觉得坎贝尔盯着他下面的眼睛在发亮。他会喜欢我的阴茎吗？泰勒想到，又因为意识到自己的想法而犯起了晕，宕机的脑子却自动地弹出了更多问题，就像加速滋长的病毒——我的阴茎好看吗？他和什么样的阴茎做爱呢？他也会被那个男人压在身下做爱吗？他也会体会到我现在感觉到的吗？泰勒的脑子里先是连续不断地刷过了一些奇形怪状的阴茎，然后闪现出坎贝尔被别人压在身下的样子——张着嘴喘息，眼角泛红。

“哇哦。”坎贝尔惊叹。

“我知道。”泰勒闭上眼睛，死咬着下唇憋出声音。

“你还可以更硬吗？”坎贝尔的语调都上扬了不少，满是笑意的声音里显然多了几分真诚，这让泰勒好奇地睁开眼睛，但立马又闭上——他受不住坎贝尔盯着他，眼神像是在惊叹着“你真是前途无量”。他觉得自己尴尬得立马又要软掉，但紧接着坎贝尔的大拇指蹭过他已经漏出前液的铃口，他爆发出一阵剧烈的颤抖，慌慌张张地皱着脸难受地大喊：“我觉得我要射了！”

坎贝尔用气音发笑，撸动泰勒阴茎的动作放慢了，在泰勒穴里的手指有规律地抽插搅动，泰勒发出又急又粗的喘息，夹杂着相较干嚎要明显放松和享受很多的叹息。

“哦，等等。”坎贝尔停下了动作，夹在泰勒穴肉之间的手指稍微调整了一下位置，突兀地一弹，泰勒感觉到一阵舒爽直震得他头皮发麻，——“哦我操。”他爆了粗口，在坎贝尔更快的连续按压下爽得蜷起脚趾，眼冒金星，被颠出断断续续的喘息。

泰勒恍惚间感觉到穴内的手指抽了出去，身上一重，坎贝尔已经趴到了他身上，湿热的气息洒在他耳畔，让他的脑子更热了，他想要叫出声反抗，但是坎贝尔咬住了他的耳垂，舌尖湿软，竟带来些凉意，在泰勒阴茎上的手指缓慢轻轻收拢，拇指最后一次抚摸他的龟头，泰勒张着嘴半点声音也发不出，立刻就射了出来，精液射到坎贝尔身上那件松松垮垮花里花俏的红色衬衫上。坎贝尔像是丝毫也不介意，直起身朝泰勒笑得更加灿烂：“看，我说过我是专业的。”

泰勒捂住自己软下来的阴茎，咬着唇不说话。他总不能告诉坎贝尔他到最后都一直在假想着坎贝尔被操的样子。

“你的阴茎很好看。”坎贝尔用评价一道美食的语气说道，“我就很想吸它。”

“和你约会的那个人。”泰勒加快语速制止坎贝尔说更下流的话，“是那种很坏的类型吗？”他把脑子里的猜想都过滤了一遍，最开始排除的就是乖巧和稚嫩，最终决定的关键词是邪恶和年长。

“是啊。”没有给泰勒问更多的机会，坎贝尔又恢复了漫不经心的语气，抬手随意比划了一下，咯咯笑起来，“可坏了。”


End file.
